Blood Masters
by Fumseck73
Summary: Qu'est-ce que la folie ? Où se situe la frontière entre la démence et la raison ? En prison, la limite est extrêmement mince, et, parfois, particulièrement floue. Lorsqu'on nous impose un pouvoir dans le sang et la souffrance, on ne peut qu'essayer de lutter pour vivre et regagner sa liberté comme son honneur.


_Blood Masters_

.

.

_Disclaimer : Caroline est à moi, Shiroi, Yuna et Kodai aussi, Kamui Gakupo appartient à ceux qui ont créé les Vocaloid, Toga alias Inupapa alias Inutaisho et les autres personnages d'Inuyasha appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi (hélas…), Shiro, __I__garashi Ganta, __Takami Yô, __Tamaki Tsunenaga alias Promoteur, la chef de la Garde Makina, Kiyomasa Senji, __Takami Minatsuki__ et tous les autres Deadmen appartiennent __à __Jinsei Kataoka et Kazuma Kondou, ainsi que Manglobe pour l'adaptation__._

.

.

.

.

Résumé : Qu'est-ce que la folie ? Où se situe la frontière entre la démence et la raison ? En prison, la limite est extrêmement mince, et, parfois, particulièrement floue. Lorsqu'on nous impose un pouvoir dans le sang et la souffrance, on ne peut qu'essayer de lutter pour vivre et regagner sa liberté comme son honneur.

.

.

.

Prologue : L'homme en rouge

.

.

_Un rien suffit parfois à changer votre vie. On n'y pense jamais, en tout cas, pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour regretter de ne pas avoir choisi une autre destination. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Même si je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il m'arriverait ce genre de choses… des horreurs innommables._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé un semblant de vie normale, avec un compagnon qui m'aime de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, pour ce que je suis, même si nous ne sommes pas de la même race, et aussi, malgré ma « capacité » comme mon mutisme. Notre lien nous permet d'ailleurs de faire fi de ce dernier, et je n'ai plus besoin de parler à voix haute grâce à lui._

_Mais ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même après être passée par Deadman Wonderland. Non, plus jamais. On ne sort pas indemne de cet endroit, que ça soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Les cauchemars restent, comme les cicatrices, aussi bien physiques que mentales._

_Comme à chaque fois que cette pensée me traversait l'esprit, ma main se leva machinalement, venant effleurer l'écharpe que mon compagnon m'avait offerte, et pour laquelle il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à sacrifier sa chevelure._

_Mon pire souvenir reste tout de même celui de l'événement qui m'a envoyé dans cet endroit. Vous voulez le connaître ? Très bien. Si vous insistez tant que ça, je vais vous le raconter._

_Mais accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles, même pour moi, ça reste très difficile à raconter, et j'aimerais enfouir ce souvenir au plus profond de ma mémoire…_

.

oOo

.

_Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir déjà ?_

Cette pensée me trottait dans la tête tandis que je regardais les autres participants à la fête picoler et se goinfrer autour de moi. Pour ma part, je m'étais contentée d'un jus de fruits et de quelques parts de sandwichs. Tous les gens présents ici (une bonne quarantaine) étaient étrangers au Japon, tout comme moi, et logeaient dans cette auberge de jeunesse pour une somme modique. Il y avait tout de même la famille qui gérait l'endroit, des gens très gentils d'ailleurs.

Certains étaient venus travailler, d'autres, comme moi, étaient en vacances, et avaient longuement économisé pour se payer leur séjour. Vu le grand nombre de nationalités représentées, ça parlait presque exclusivement anglais, ou japonais à la rigueur, sauf quand de petits groupes de la même origine se rencontraient.

L'ambiance était quand même assez agréable, la musique bonne, et les gens plus que joyeux. On ne fêtait rien en particulier, ce que j'aurais pourtant préféré personnellement. Je n'étais vraiment pas sociale, et me retrouver au milieu d'un groupe d'inconnus ne me plaisait pas particulièrement. Mais c'était une occasion de manger autre chose, et puis ça aurait pu être pire.

Demain, un groupe avait prévu d'aller visiter la fameuse prison/parc d'attraction, Deadman Wonderland, qui avait ouvert assez récemment, quelques années après le fameux événement qui s'était déroulé au centre de Tokyo, détruisant la plus grande partie de la ville.

Un étrange séisme, baptisé Red Hole, avait anéanti la ville sept ans plus tôt, et des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de personnes, avaient perdu la vie dans cette histoire. La prison avait été construite pour aider à la reconstruction de la ville, afin d'attirer les touristes pour engranger des capitaux.

J'avais pu l'apercevoir de loin, alors que je visitais un ancien temple, lequel comportait un puits scellé, qui, d'après la légende de l'endroit, avait le pouvoir de dévorer les os de yôkais qui y étaient jetés. À mes yeux, il n'avait rien de particulier, mais bon… On va pas contrarier les vieilles légendes, hein ? Pour une raison qui m'avait échappée, je m'étais sentie étrangement attirée par ce puits. Je n'avais cependant pas osé m'en approcher, étant tombée sur la famille qui habitait le temple. La fille de la famille m'avait d'ailleurs proposé de revenir quand je voulais, à ma plus grande perplexité.

Pour en revenir à la prison, je ne trouvais pas le concept bien terrible. On m'avait proposé de venir, mais j'avais décliné l'offre. Voir des prisonniers jouer des rôles ne me tentait pas plus qu'avec des personnes libres. Je trouvais même ça particulièrement glauque, surtout que j'avais entendu dire que les spectacles étaient particulièrement réalistes. On prétendait même sur internet que des gens y mouraient vraiment. Le problème, avec le net, c'est qu'il était impossible de démêler le vrai du faux.

–Alors, tu t'amuses bien ? Lança une voix amusée près de moi, en français, à ma plus grande surprise.

Brusquement tirée de mes pensées, je sursautais, avant de tourner la tête dans cette direction, pour voir un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, les cheveux mi-longs blonds-roux et les yeux bleus, me sourire avec deux verres dans les mains. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui répondre avec un sourire, car, pour ne rien gâcher, il était plutôt mignon :

–Bof, moi et la foule… Je m'appelle Caroline. Et toi ?

–Moi c'est Ezekiah, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Zack. T'es en vacances ? Tiens, ajouta-t-il en me tendant un de ses verres.

–Ouaip ! J'ai économisé longtemps pour me le payer, ce voyage au Japon ! Et toi ? C'est pas de l'alcool au moins ? Demandais-je en regardant suspicieusement le verre en question.

–Idem, sauf que moi, j'ai eut la chance de gagner au loto ! Répondit-il en riant. Enfin, j'ai pas gagné tant que ça, et tout est passé dans le billet et les autres frais. Nan, c'est du jus de fruit. J'ai bien vu que tu touchais pas à l'alcool, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

–Bon, ben ça sert à rien de te draguer alors si t'es pas riche ! Répondis-je en riant, prenant le verre, le faisant rire aussi.

Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi quelques minutes, nous découvrant des points communs : lui aussi adorait les mangas et était curieux au sujet de la culture japonaise.

Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose de curieux, comme si quelqu'un fredonnait. Surprise, je tendis l'oreille, cherchant d'où provenait cette voix. Je ne connaissais pas la mélodie, mais celle-ci me mit mal à l'aise sans que je sache pourquoi.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Zack, visiblement intrigué.

–Tu n'entends pas quelqu'un fredonner ? Demandais-je, perdue. J'ai pourtant l'impression que ça vient de… pas… loin… achevais-je faiblement en fixant la fenêtre, incrédule.

Soit j'avais des hallucinations, soit une personne était en train de _flotter_ dans les airs !

–Il flotte ? Hoquetais-je, interloquée. Mais on est au troisième étage !

La silhouette qui flottait dans les airs, éclairée par la lumière provenant de la baie vitrée, portait un drôle de casque tout lisse, sans ouverture pour les yeux, qui lui couvrait aussi le nez, laissant juste le bas du visage dégagé, des attaches un peu partout sur son corps, avec des espèces de protections sur les jambes, des chaînes pendant au niveau de sa taille, et une cape.

Un détail qui me paraissait vaguement inquiétant, c'était que toute sa tenue avait une teinte rouge vif, comme s'il était recouvert de sang frais. De nombreuses conversations moururent lorsque les gens le remarquèrent, et des cris de surprise résonnèrent dans la foule.

La seconde suivante, un cercle d'hexagones mauves apparut derrière lui. Puis ce fut au tour d'étranges fils rouges de l'entourer, avant qu'il ne projette ceux-ci sur nous, faisant exploser les vitres. Le choc m'envoya voler en arrière, et je perdis connaissance.

.

oOo

.

_Ooooooooooooooooowwwwwwww…_

Sonnée, je tentais de me redresser. Ma tête me faisant mal, j'y portais ma main, pour la retirer couverte de sang. Trop désorientée pour m'affoler immédiatement, je regardais bêtement ma paume ensanglantée. Miraculeusement, mes lunettes étaient intactes, et je pouvais voir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Ce faisant, mon regard tomba sur le sol à côté de moi.

Un bras s'y trouvait. Mais juste l'avant-bras, jusqu'au niveau du coude environ. Il y avait même encore la montre au poignet. J'eus un mouvement de recul, et parvins à m'asseoir.

_C'est un rêve c'est ça ? Ou un cauchemar ?_

Je relevais la tête, et aperçus Zack.

–Zack, est-ce que… ça… va…

Ma voix mourut sur mes lèvres tandis que mes yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur comme je reprenais brusquement mes esprits en réalisant que NON, Zack n'allait pas bien. Il n'irait plus jamais bien, car il était mort.

Ce qui avait attiré mon attention, c'était sa _tête tranchée_, dégoulinant encore de sang, qui était tenue par les cheveux par le type habillé de rouge. Un hurlement de terreur pure m'échappa, et je reculais à quatre pattes pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Malheureusement, mon mouvement et mon cri avaient attiré son attention, et il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire malsain, avant de balancer la tête coupée de Zack sur le côté, envoyant encore un peu plus de sang voler à travers la pièce. Pièce, qui, réalisais-je vaguement à travers le voile de panique qui m'avait envahie, était littéralement repeinte en vermeil, avec des morceaux de corps un peu partout.

Mon corps hésitait entre perdre le contrôle de ma vessie et vomir sous l'effet de l'odeur qui régnait désormais dans la pièce, mais je n'eus pas le temps de plus m'en préoccuper, car le tueur s'approchait dangereusement de moi.

Il s'immobilisa finalement à moins d'un mètre de moi, et tendit la main droite en avant, son sourire malsain toujours placardé sur son visage. Un cristal écarlate se forma dans les airs devant sa paume, tandis qu'une seule pensée terrifiée tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

_J'vais mourir, j'vais mourir, j'vais mourir… il va me tuer… Quelqu'un… à l'aide !_

Il recula brusquement son bras, puis plongea soudain sa main en direction de ma poitrine. La douleur fut telle que ce fut comme si on me plantait un couteau chauffé à blanc dans le corps, et je perdis connaissance en quelques secondes pour la deuxième fois.

.

oOo

.

L'homme aux longs cheveux argentés releva soudain la tête. Il avait perçu _son_ appel à l'aide. À peine audible, presque impossible à discerner, mais présent. Leur lien, distendu presque à l'extrême sous l'effet du décalage temporel, venait soudain de se renforcer légèrement. Il était encore très faible, et il faudrait encore du temps et des efforts pour lui rendre sa force originelle, mais c'était un début. Maintenant, il pouvait la localiser, même sommairement, alors qu'avant, il pouvait à peine sentir qu'elle était en vie.

Il sortit dans son jardin, fixant le ciel. Désormais, il le savait, le plus dur serait d'attendre, sans pouvoir intervenir. Car toute intervention de sa part… ne pourrait qu'aggraver les choses. Aussi frustrant et douloureux que soit son plan, si jamais il essayait de changer les événements, même en voulant faire pour le mieux, il risquait d'obtenir l'effet contraire, et de tout détruire. Il retourna finalement dans son bureau, et rédigea deux courtes lettres. Une seule phrase à chaque fois : _« le moment est venu, tenez-vous prêts »_. Il les cacheta rapidement, avant de rédiger l'adresse. Deadman Wonderland.

Un endroit qu'il avait apprit à haïr à cause de la description qu'elle lui avait fait sur ce qu'elle y avait vécu. Subi. Un endroit qu'il aurait aimé détruire pierre par pierre, de ses propres mains. En particulier ses sous-sols dissimulés. Destination de l'une des deux lettres.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour le prologue. Au suivant, on attaque les choses sérieuses !_

_Vous aurez pu le constater, cette histoire tranche nettement avec ce que j'écris habituellement. Il y aura du sang, des morts en pagaille, et bien d'autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Par exemple, Zack était un personnage éphémère, destiné dès le départ à mourir, comme Mimi dans le manga. J'en ai volontairement fait un mec mignon et assez gentil pour accentuer l'horreur de la chose._

_Maintenant, quelques explications._

_En ce qui concerne le cristal rouge de mon personnage… celui de Ganta est particulier, mais je ne dirais rien ici, pour éviter d'éventuels spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu les deux derniers tomes. Celui-ci a d'autres propriétés, qui seront dévoilées plus tard._

_Ensuite, pour pouvoir écrire, je me suis procurée les scans sur internet. Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien, mais j'ai dû revendre mes volumes (need money…), et les deux derniers n'étaient pas encore sortis. Or, l'anime est censuré au point que certaines scènes paraissent presque complètement noires, et la moitié des personnages, donc de l'histoire, ont été complètement sabrés. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour les auteurs, dès que je pourrais, je rachèterais l'intégralité de la série._

_N'ayant que ces tomes traduits par les fans sous la main, je n'utiliserais pas forcément les termes de la traduction officielle si je ne m'en rappelle plus. Cependant, j'utiliserais le terme Branches du Péché pour désigner le pouvoir de manipulation du sang, puisqu'il s'agit du terme officiel. Pour les pouvoirs individuels, je me servirais des noms traduits par les fans._

_Édit : après avoir lu les tomes officiels avant leur revente, je pense que je garderais la plus grande partie des termes traduits par les fans, comme L'Œuf Pourri pour désigner l'homme en rouge (pas de spoils ^^), et ainsi de suite._

_Ensuite, certains termes seront conservés en anglais, comme les Deadmen, les Candy, le Carnival Corpse, et les noms de scène des Deadmen par exemple. L'histoire se déroule également trois ans avant les faits racontés dans le manga, et je rattraperais ce dernier au cours de l'histoire. Vous en saurez également plus au sujet du mystérieux homme cité à la fin du prologue, petit à petit ^^._

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;) De même qu'une mise en favoris !_

_Au passage, en partie pour l'anonyme qui a écrit sur une autre de mes histoires, si jamais cette personne passe ici… J'ai un boulot fatiguant, ainsi qu'une patronne particulièrement désagréable par moments, je ne suis pas libre de faire ce que je veux ! Donc, merci tout de même de ne PAS me spammer de review réclamant la suite, je ne suis déjà pas des plus productives, il peut donc s'écouler BEAUCOUP de temps entre deux chapitres, et me harceler ne fera PAS avancer l'histoire plus vite !_

_Capito ? Me dire que vous avez aimé fera plaisir, des critiques constructives aussi, et, de temps en temps, une demande de suite également, mais pas à chaque message ! (/mode coup de gueule off)_

_Même si, en ce moment, je suis à la chasse au shiny dans Pokémon Y, alors ça me bouffe une grande partie de mon temps XD. Mais je ferais mon possible pour la suite !_


End file.
